Ticci Toby
Bio As a Young Child, Toby Rogers Was Diagnosed with Tourette's Syndrome, Which Cause Uncontrollable Tickling. Because Of This, He was bullied to the point where he had to be homeschooled. Toby ended up in a car crash, and while he survived, his sister did not. Toby Blamed it on his Father, He then Snapped, Killed his father, and then ran off, setting fire to the streets of his old neighborhood as he escaped into the woods. Although they believed that a young boy died in the fire, investigators believed that rogers is still alive, due to the fact that his body never found. Powers/Weapons Ticci Toby uses Knives And Hatchets. Aside from Tourette's Syndrome, He Also Suffers from CIPA, which makes him immune in pain, super human speed, super human strength, regeneration, and can rek jeff. Moves Special Move * Hatchet Throw - Toby Hurled His Hatchet * Caber Spin - Toby Spins in Place with His Hatchet Out * Axe Charge - Toby Charges With His Hatchet * Upper Slash -Toby Slashes Above Himself With his Hatchet * Hatchet Slam -Toby Slams The Opponent With his Hatchet * Throw - Toby Stabs the Opponent With His Knife, Then Smacks Him/Her With his Hatchet * Reverse Throw - Toby Smacks His Opponent With his Hatchet, then grabs him/her by the Neck and throws him/her to the Other Side Super Move * Tick Tock Tick - Toby's Tickling Kicks In, Making Him Immune To Damage Creepy Finishers * Axe You A Question - Toby Smacks His Opponent With His Hatchet, Making Him/Her Hit In The Ground, The Opponent Tries To Crawl Away, but Toby Wakes Up And Crushes His/Her Head With A Mighty Slam Of His Hatchet. * Clean And Jerk - Toby Impales His Opponent's Head With His Hatchet, He Then Grabs It And Tugs with All His Might, Causing Him To Pull His/Her Head. Friendship * Toby Air-Guitars With His Hatchet Poses Intro * Toby Appears, He Twitches And Growls At His Opponent Win * Toby Hold His Hatchet in A Triumphant Pose Victory * Toby Laughs Maniacally Then Slams The "Cameraman" With His Hatchet Win Quotes * "You Got Your Filthy Blood All Over My Hatchet!" * "Tick Tock Tick Tock...Hee Hee Hee Hee..." Arcade Mode Intro * Toby Rogers was Believed by Some Of Have Died after he drove the car in the tree after he murdered his father. But Others Survived. And They're Right. After The Recover From The Crash, Toby Heard That A God Was People to Fight And Winner Would get Their Wish Granted. Toby Decided To enter, in order to bring his sister back. Ending * After defeating Mr.Creepypasta, Toby Got A wish and His Sister Came Back. However, All was Not tell yet. One Night, The Infamous Jeff The Killer Appeared And Attempt to Kill Toby's Sister. In An Act Of Defense And sibling love, Toby Attack Jeff With His Nearby Hatchet. Jeff Fled, But lately toby has ben unexplanable things... Trivia * His Axe You A Question Finisher Is Based Of Quan Chi's Leg Pull Fatality From Mortal Kombat IX * The Creator Originally Messed Up On Some Parts Due To Skimming Over The Pasta He Is Based Off Of. Theme Song Ticci Toby's Theme Song: Linkin Park - NumbCategory:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Heroes Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles Category:Anti Villains Category:Male Characters